TP War Convention
The Tainted Purity War and Blockade Convention (TP War + Blockade Convention) is a firm set of rules of war, by which the flag Tainted Purity and its members strictly adhere to. It is one of several war conventions that have been written in the history of Puzzle Pirates, and is a set of voluntary rules that was developed by the members of Tainted Purity, and written by Rudebwoi, with the intention of making war fun and fair for all parties involved. Rules of Engagment 1. We will War Dec you for any of the following reasons*; : 1.1 Sending a request for an alliance with TP without first discussing said alliance with a member of Royalty. : 1.2 Sending a request for a crew in TP to join your flag when it was not asked for. : 1.3 Severe Dockpressing. We will warn you first, but continued dock pressing will result in a War Declaration. : 1.4 General actions that a majority of TP members find displeasing: scamming, stealing, insults upon our flag and crews. :.*TP reserves the right to declare war without prior warning, or for reasons not defined in this Convention. We will only do this if your flag is an active one. Solo alt war flags will be ignored or complained if persistence from said flag warrants such action. 2. Based on the ACP War Convention, "Acceptable Practices for Commencement of Warfare" are; : 2.1 Paying blood money to the Monarch to accept and return a war declaration is acceptable. Money is to be paid once the declaration is returned. : 2.2 Paying blood money to influence the politics and voting of another flag's royalty structure is unacceptable. Talking and influencing voting for war is acceptable, so long as nothing material changes hands to swing the vote. : 2.3 Docktarting in an attempt to raise the fever for war is acceptable so long as Three Rings Terms Of Service is followed and adhered to. Harassment is NOT acceptable under any circumstances by TP. Open Warfare 1. Ships : 1.1 Any and all ships on the High Seas are fair game. Attacking any red outlined ship is acceptable, so long as it is performed accordingly within game mechanics. : 1.2 Ship balancing (the action of pirates jumping on and off to even out seafaring might rings) is acceptable for engagements and re-engagements. The use of alts to circumvent normal might ratings is discouraged, and will not be performed by TP members. We encourage those in opposition to us to do the same. : 1.3 Ships in an engagement may be sunk without care for, or regard to, the population of the ship at the time it is sunk. : 1.4 Deeds may be swapped OUT OF the warring flag AT ANY LEAGUE POINT. Deed swapping out of the warring flag to avoid an enemy attacker is only acceptable at a league point, where the vessel could acceptably be abandoned. Flotilla markers are considered league points in the eyes of TP and are included in this ruling, SMH&CI are not considered league points as they cannot be memorized, therefore along no part of an CI/Atlantis charted route, may a deed be swapped until your vessel is at a league point which may be memorized. : 1.5 Deeds may only be swapped INTO the warring flag AT PORT. (Deed swapping into the warring flag to engage an unsuspecting enemy vessel is not permitted). : 1.6 Dock stalking to check the status of enemy ships is acceptable. Attacking enemy ships which have just deported is acceptable. : 1.7 The loser of a battle shall not complain publicly unless one of the convention rules has been violated. : 1.8 Utilizing game mechanics (/vwho, /fwho, /who, old salts, etc.) to hunt enemy ships is acceptable. : 1.9 Repeat engagements are acceptable, provided odds are fair and the game mechanics are satisfied. : 1.10 Requests for disengagement from battle are given at the sole discretion of the person at the helm. (See Ransom) : 1.11 Arranged and impromptu battles are both acceptable. : 1.12 Bounties and Payments for sinkings are not only acceptable, but heartily encouraged. : 1.13 Attacking and sinking of enemy vessels in the Flotilla or SMH environment is acceptable. : 1.14 All participants in any battle SHALL meet at the nearest convenient time at the port of the nearest convenient isle to share congratulations, shake hands and make friendly. 2. Spies and Espionage : 2.1 Using alts to job in to opposing flags and eavesdrop on /crew chat is acceptable (This is only acceptable outside of a blockade situation. In a blockade, this is unacceptable). : 2.2 Using alts to spy on enemy flag missives, flag officer chat channels or flag discussions boards is unacceptable. Those caught in violation will be expelled from TP. : 2.3 Using alts to register on opposing flag forums to relay public domain info is acceptable. Relaying things in closed forums, or forums reserved strictly for special groups (e.g. Officers, Royalty) is unacceptable. Those caught in violation will be expelled from TP. : 2.4 Using alts to job aboard enemy vessels during combat for purposes of transmitting movement, move tokens, damage/bilge status, or other vital ship information, or for purposely booching a duty puzzle during a sinking fight is unacceptable. Those caught in violation will be expelled from TP. 3. Ransom : 3.1 Ransom terms may be worked out to provide for a CO that wishes to beg or bribe their way out of a sinking, or into a disengage. : 3.2 Terms for ransom shall be worked out prior to the start of the war and shall go into effect immediately upon the ratification of these conventions** : 3.3 An acceptable monetary range shall be set prior to ratification. :a) The ranges shall be based on ship size. :b) The ranges must be agreed to by both flags prior to ratification. :c) The monetary range may be as big or as small as desired. (i.e. A range of ?0? = 5K bribe; A range of 1K = 5K-6K bribe) : 3.4 The attacking Commanding Officer (the one being bribed) may choose where in the set range his/her bribe will fall. : 3.5 Dissengage is not permitted until the ransom has been paid. During this waiting for payment period, full all out attack is permitted. : 3.6 Commanding Officers involved in a bribe shall meet on the docks of the nearest port isle to shake hands and make friendly. .**If no terms are agreed upon prior to the war, then the "Standard Rate" as seen by TP, will be required as the ransom. The "Standard Rate will be the Dub Delivery cost of the vessel requesting the disengage. Cease Fire : 1.1 Either side may offer a truce at any time. : 1.2 TP will not return any truce without a Payment of Satisfaction, or other item(s) of the Monarch’s choosing, being paid before the truce is granted. : 1.3 If the side suing for peace does not wish to pay the tribute, they shall endure 7 days for the truce to take effect via normal game mechanics. : 1.4 ACTIVELY HUNTING a flag that has offered a truce is acceptable, and may be encouraged as circumstances allow. : 1.5 Impromptu or ‘target of opportunity’ pvp engagements are acceptable. Blockade Contract Should a flag not agree to our blockade contract prior to the blockade, or agree and then break the contract during the blockade, it'll be your funeral! Be warned. 1. PvP Blockades : 1.1 TP will opperate on a 2 frig / 2 brigs maximum board placement contract during any blockade they are a contender in at an outpost island, 3/3 at a medium island and 4/4 at a large island. : 1.2 TP will not pay over 100 per segment during any blockade they are a contender in against an outpost, 200 per segment for a medium island, and 300 per segment against a large island. : 1.3 Poe may be placed in vessels hold to create TH spots, should a vessel sink at the flags discretion. : 1.4 Monarchs (or appointed Royals) will meet prior and after the blockade to be civil and wish each side luck and fun. 2. PvE Blockades : 2.1 TP has no rules regarding any PvE blockade as TP strives for PvP blockades only. Category:Terminology Category: Y!PP Forums Category:History